


The first happy memory

by KiraDillinger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Human AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: Cozy evening in the Room of Requirement after winter exams.





	The first happy memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this AU https://kai23-art.tumblr.com/tagged/Hogwarts-au  
> Enjoy <3

Several blue torches burn in the Room of Requirement, and the room itself this time looks incredibly comfortable, with a pair of armchairs and a fluffy carpet in the middle. Peridot humbles, looking at the interior. Usually it’s not so cozy here.

“It seemed to me that you need a little rest from everything,” Lapis smiles, sitting down on one of the chairs. “You look like you have not slept for a week.”

Peridot sighs and sits on the second chair, closing her eyes. She really is very tired, but despite the gloomy expression on her face, she is very glad to spend time with Lapis, far away from “damn stupid classmates.”

“It’s only three days. But I have "excellent” for all exams, so I regret nothing.“

"Pff. Nerd. I’m glad that the exams are over. Will you go home for Christmas?”

Peridot frowns, as if Lapis asked not about Christmas, but about the transplantation of mandrake.

“No, I’ll stay here. You know that I don’t really like my… home. I told my mother that I have additional potions courses on holidays. So, I’ll be there. And you?”

Lapis smiles happily, almost bouncing on the chair.

“I’ll stay here too. My parents will go on a trip, and I wanted to spend a vacation practicing my Patronus. I’m glad that we can spend all the holidays together.”

“Not bad… Wait, what? Patronus? Do you know Patronus’s spell?” Peridot throws up her eyebrows and Lapis laughs, pulling out her wand and rising from her seat.

“Shh, don’t tell anyone. I sometimes come to this room to practice it. I’ll show you.”

Lapis stands to the center of the room, exposing her wand forward. She looks relaxed and peaceful. A minute later she closes her eyes, smiles broadly and waving her wand.

“ _Expecto Patronum._ ”

The room lights up with a pale blue glow, and Peridot screw up her eyes, opening them only after Lapis’ contented laugh. On the chair on which Lapis sat a couple of minutes ago, a white panther sits, but before Peridot realizes everything, the panther disappears, leaving only a white glow.

“That’s all I can do…” Lapis says embarrassedly, rubbing the back of her head. “I can’t hold it for very long…”

“Are you kidding?!” Exclaims Peridot, jumping up from her chair. “We aren’t taught this in school, but you mastered it yourself, and it’s so beautiful… It’s excellent!”

Peridot eyes sparkle behind her glasses, but Lapis knows her too well, so she also can see the sadness hidden there.

“I’m glad that you are proud of me. You would have a nice Patronus too, I’m sure. Don’t you want to try?”

Peridot makes a wry smile, looking away, and her fingers nervously clung to the wand. Lapis knows this gesture perfectly well. It means that Peridot doesn’t really want to tell something.

“I… tried. Experimented. It didn’t work out. I … I don’t have any happy memories. I just can’t think of anything that would be enough, I know the theory, I’ve perfectly learned the movements, I…”

“Peridot,” Lapis takes a step forward and gently squeezes Peridot in her arms, nuzzling in her neck and tangling her fingers in soft blond hair. Peridot twitches, but doesn’t pull away, uncertainly embracing Lapis in response. “Relax. Nobody says that it should be perfect on the first attempt.”

“I’ve tried about ten times…” Peridot grumbles, enjoying this sudden Lapis’ rush. In her hands she always felt calm, all her problems receded into the background.

“What prevents you to try again?” Lapis pushes their foreheads together and puts her hands on Peridot’s cheeks. “Let me remind you of a really good memory.”

With that words she kisses her, and Peridot melts, leaning close to Lapis as close as she can. Because of the damn examinations, they hardly saw each other, only meeting for a couple of minutes in the corridors sometimes. God, she missed her so much…

“Let me be your first happy memory,” Lapis whispers hoarsely to her ear, leaving weightless kisses on her cheeks and neck. Standing behind Peridot’s back, she takes her by the palm with the wand, and raises it. “Concentrate. Feel.”

Peridot takes a deep breath and remembers.

_Their first duel, lasting about ten minutes, because the forces were equal._

_Their first friendly embrace, which they didn’t want to tear._

_Their first kiss, when Lapis just pulled her by the tie and kissed in front of the half of her house._

_Their first date in the Room of Requirement when they had no idea what to talk about, and were too embarrassed to look into each other’s eyes._

_Their first “I love you”._

“ _Expecto Patronum_ …” Peridot says confidently and with a smile, waving her wand, and with a whirlwind of white light a small animal pulls out of the wand, jumps up to the ceiling and dissolves into the air. Peridot looks at it, opening her mouth, and dumbfoundedly says “I think it was a serval…”. Lapis exclaims “You did it!” and hugs her, almost knocking her down.

They know that as soon as they leave the Room, they will again become the usual “the smartest student of Slytherin” and “the laziest student of Ravenclaw”, who will snap at each other on adjacent transfiguration lessons, and pretend that they can’t tolerate each other. But now, in this evening, everything Peridot wants is to sit in an armchair on Lapis’ knees, and make an ideal happy memory to create a Patronus.


End file.
